User blog:AustinDR/Linka Loud (Effort Post)
What's the Work? So, I have a...weird proposal. This time a fanfic. It is called'' Stories and Tales from Dimension 63 (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/StoriesAndTalesFromDimension63), which was written by Omega Ultra (a person I know to a certain extent). This is a ''Loud House based fanfic which serves as an extension to an actual episode of the show entitled "One of the Boys." In that episode, Lincoln finds himself in an alternate universe where he has ten brothers instead of sisters. Well, this fanfic is kind of like that, but through some circumstances, Lincoln accidentally switches places with his female counterpart. To make matters worse, Lincoln is met by a mysterious being named William Cryptos who appoints him with finding the fragments of a macguffin which can repair the damages done to a dimension. When the threat of Lincoln's home dimension rears its ugly head, Lincoln must find a way to get those fragments while time is on the essence. Basically, it's The Loud House meets Gravity Falls and/or Rick and Morty. Who is she? Linka Loud is Lincoln's female counterpart who was introduced within the last few minutes of the episode the fanfic was based on. Prior to switching places with her male counterpart, Linka was practically treated as a princess by her family. Mainly this was to make up for an incident that I'll get to later. Despite this, Linka found her life as horrible, and the moment that she accidentally switches places with Lincoln, she doesn't hesitate in wrecking his life for her own amusement. What has she done? Linka basically started off as a jerk by doing anything that she pleased whilst Lincoln could only watch her destroy his life and there was nothing he could do about it. However, by the time that she makes a deal with William Cryptos, she gets worse. Cryptos appears to her stating that he could have it to where she could be permanently integrated into Dimension C-137 (Lincoln's home dimension) as long as she keeps her end of the bargain. Delighted, Linka takes the offer. When William tells her that Lincoln's sisters need to be distracted for at least two months for his plan to come into fruition, Linka deliberately throws herself off the stairs. Lincoln's body receives a broken leg and arm on his left side, and he was to be bedridden for about three to four months. Upon realizing that Lincoln is trying to return to his dimension, she becomes hellbent with killing her male counterpart thereby ensuring that she has completely taken over his life. Eventually, the Loud sisters as well as their male counterparts, realize what had happened and confront Linka. Linka threatens to maim or permanently paralyze Lincoln's body so that if he were to return to his dimension, the experience would be less than satisfactory. Soon, Lincoln arrives, and he begins to battle with her. Unwilling to be defeated empty-handed, Linka grabs one of the fragments (which controls time), and tries to age Lincoln out of existence. She then points the fragment at Lincoln's family and her brothers, threatening to rapidly age them lest Lincoln hand her the last fragment. To prove that she isn't bluffing, she zaps the two families and they start to rapidly age with wrinkles forming and them screaming in horror. Begrudgingly, Lincoln obliges and he gives Linka the fragment. At that moment, the two were both whisked away by Cryptos. He obtains the fragments for the macguffin, and when Linka reminds him of his part of the deal, he tears into her about how she was a self-centered brat who didn't deserve to live in his perfect world. With that, he sends her into the Sahara Desert to die alone. It's a little cruel, but considering how Linka was trying to destroy reality all for the sake of having a luxurious life, she had it coming. As for the multiple endings; in one, Linka is sent to live with her aunts in Dakota so that she would learn hard work, and the other Dimension 11B wherein she gets tormented by the boys from the canon episode. Whatever the ending, she is punished. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? She has one. Basically, years ago, three bullies broke into the house, and Linka was there at the wrong place at the wrong time. She receives a pummeling from the bullies while her older brother Lane, watched in the closet in horror alongside his baby brother. After this incident, the family had been working their asses off to make Linka as happy as possible out of guilt. However, she goes way beyond that excuse. I mean, I get ditching her family and home life, but stealing another person's body, and abusing it beyond extent is going too far. As is her plan; see, even though she gets more than enough pampering at her home, it was too suffocating to her (i .e. wasn't enough), so she willingly makes a deal with a shapeshifter even though she knows full well that if Cryptos succeeds, it could spell the end of reality as we know it. What Linka wants most in life is ten sisters who would pamper her (read as slaves), while she wouldn't even need to lift a finger. Even though this brat received all of the affection that her family could provide. As for her family...she willingly abandons them, and tells three of her brothers to their faces that she had no intention of returning home. And need I bring up the fact that she was perfectly willing to kill her own family all in the name of luxury. Seriously, this brat is ungrateful, lazy, self-centered....Bleh. As for her relationship with Cryptos, it is completely professional. Both of them want to recreate the universe to how they see fit, but what sets them apart is that Cryptos actually has a good reason for his actions. Linka herself is driven by hedonism. Heinous standard She shares her crimes with Cryptos. Cryptos himself is the BigBad of the story, and his actions set off the conflict in the story. This is a man who is willing to blot out all of the multiverse and recreate it. However, despite this, he has a tragic backstory: Cryptos is revealed to be another EvilCounterpart of Lincoln who was formerly a king over another dimension. In a battle, his twin sister died; distraught by this, Cryptos had spent most of his life acquiring the fragments in a desperate bid to bring his sister back. Besides that, he is genuinely a WellIntentionedExtremist. He firmly believes that he could do away with evil and create a new universe that is free of violence and chaos. Yeah, he is kind of nuts, but he does actually believe what he's doing is right. As for Linka, this is the total opposite. Linka, as I have mentioned, is a hedonist motivated by pleasuring herself even if it means ruining someone's life and she wouldn't give it a second thought. That's not even getting into her personal deeds like injuring Lincoln in order to save Cryptos some time and nearly rapidly aging her family and Lincoln's into nothingness. Quality With all that being said, is this another one of those grimdark examples? Actually, no; the story is very well-written and it doesn't have any objectionable material. In addition, the story doesn't go as far into its darkness like most other fan based stories tend to do. There is a plot, it completely changes the setting for the show, but it has a good reason for doing so. Well, one dark moment is the revelation that Dimension 63 was destroyed due to the anomalies, which heavily implies that besides Lincoln and the boys, everyone else died. But even then, it's not there to be edgy; it actually does serve a purpose in the story. Conclusion Overall, she is a total brat. Whether or not she makes it or not, I'll leave it to you guys to decide. Writeup (Confirmed) *Linka Loud is the female counterpart of Lincoln hailing from Dimension 63 (i). Feeling suffocated by the protectiveness of her family, Linka yearned for a simpler life in which she would be free of responsibilities. Abandoning her family, Linka switches places with Lincoln and quickly begins to destroy his life for her own amusement. Desiring complete control over Lincoln's life, Linka strikes a deal with William Cryptos who entrusts her with finding the three fragments. She is fully aware of the fact that if Cryptos were to acquire the fragments and rebuild the MacGuffin, it would give Cryptos the power to unravel reality, but she doesn't care as long as her wish—to have a "perfect world" where she was pampered by ten sisters— comes to fruition. As a means of keeping the sisters from finding out about her plan, Linka deliberately tosses herself off the stairs, causing Lincoln's body to sustain a broken leg, arm and other bruises. When her cover is blown, Linka threatens to maim or otherwise cripple Lincoln's body out of spite. After fighting with Lincoln, Linka turns one of the fragments onto her own brothers and Lincoln's family, threatening to age them out of existence lest Lincoln gives her the fragment; without hesitation, she zaps both families with the fragment, causing them to rapidly age in front of Lincoln. Unlike Cryptos, who is a Well-Intentioned Extremist trying to get his sister back, Linka is a hedonistic sociopath who would gladly destroy all of existence for the chance at the good life. Category:Blog posts